


When the Angels Decide to Die

by Raveheart



Category: Exam (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveheart/pseuds/Raveheart
Summary: White's thoughts on his competition.





	When the Angels Decide to Die

      I. Deaf

Deaf was like the kid in kindergarten that everyone makes fun of. He was the pitiful spare, one who didn’t help anyone with his presence. White wondered how it was even possible he made it this far. Perhaps he was a hidden genius. It didn’t matter though. That wasn’t what they sought. They didn’t want a frightened brainiac hiding behind glasses, muttering his French gibberish under his breath. As if he weren’t even there. Eliminating him was the easiest thing White had ever done. No scheming needed. Deaf was truly an idiot.

     II. Yellow

The uptight Asian chick. White only saw her at the beginning of their lengthy interview and then in the last stage, where she already confirmed what he already thought of her. She was an overachiever, sticking up in whoever’s ass it was needed. It wasn’t enough for her now, though. She was blinded by success and thought she was being clever by figuring out the question on her own. Not that it matter, someone needed to be the scapegoat anyway. Were it not for her stupidity, it would take them longer to find out just how literate the rules were.

     III. Dark

Dark seemed clever enough. She wasn’t too loud like Brunette, but she wasn’t quiet like Blonde either. In her own way, she did bring some ideas to the group, but White knew that she was smarter than she led on. She had them all figured out to the point that almost made White feel uncomfortable. He didn’t guess her for a winner, but yet when he woke up and found her gone it surprised him. He always thought she’d be one of the last ones to go. Either way, White was glad about her departure. The less people there were, the higher his chances stood.

    IV. Brunette

She was a competition. The minute she spoke White knew she would be trouble. She was too alike him. Loud, confident, yet smart enough to back up her talk. She had one fault, though. She thought they were allies. It was laughable how easily she put trust in him. Probably she saw their similarity too and thought they were working together. How naive. She should have known that he wasn’t a team worker when he called her out on her secret. However that didn’t seem to be enough for Brunette. Eventually she saw his real face when he eliminated her as if she was a mere child.

    V. White

White thought himself highly. He had a fairly good position in his workplace, however when he found out he was being scavenged for a position at BIOC, there was no way he would refuse. The job was like a gem in the mist of coals and he was going to make sure he was the one who got the job. He didn’t play fair, he never did, but who cared about that. He needed to reach his goal and for that he couldn’t be bothering himself with conscience or morals. Most of the other applicants looked unfit for the job anyway. White was almost sure that there was no way to lose.

    VI. Brown

Another competition, of sorts. Brown wasn’t in the centre of attention but White assumed it was for a reason. It made it easier to manipulate everyone. And just how Brown was manipulative. At first White didn’t pay him any attention, but later he realized that Brown was more dangerous player than he originally thought him to be. White predicted him to be the biggest competition as he didn’t fall for White’s cunning ways, but in the end, he got eliminated just like the rest of them. The threat of death eventually breaks everyone, after all. The room was not big enough for both of them.

    VII. Blonde

Blonde was a laughable competition. White expected her to be the first ones to go. She was beautiful, hot and appealing, there was no mistake about that, but besides her good looks she had nothing to offer. She was just another dull pretty face, maybe she had brains, but it was nothing extraordinary. She probably got this far by spreading her legs or bending her knees. How else after all, would she fight her way through the large number of contestants? And in the end, she was the biggest surprise of them all. Not only she outsmarted him, but she managed to eliminate him in a way as well.

    VIII. Black

Black was intelligent and his intelligence served them well with their experiments in the room. He was too human, though. Too kind and too weak. He didn’t have what it took to succeed, there was no way he’d have survived in the business even if he had figured out the question (and the answer). His morals were stopping him, even when he had the brains to make it far. Though he seemed like a solid candidate, he underestimated White and underestimated just how far he was willing to go. Maybe if he hadn’t done that, he wouldn’t have ended up dead. 


End file.
